The Start of a Relationship
by ILE
Summary: Addison and Woody had a blast at prom, but they find that they are still awkward near each other. Woodison.


This story happens during prom, after Mr. Mosbey and Ms. Tutweiller are awarded prom king and queen. Please R & R!

* * *

><p>Addison and Woody continued to slow dance with each other, even as their prom was about to end. They both held each other close, trying to keep their moment together to be as long as possible. Sure, they both liked each other, crushing on the other ever since their first year on the boat. Woody had sat with a sleeping Addie when they were at a party as the ship crossed the International Date Line. Ever since laying their eyes on each other, their relationship had been awkward so far.<p>

Quite honestly, Addie thought that it was strange to propose a date through their characters on the Better Life computer game. Once they realized who each other were, that was really when they started dating. Sure, she knew that Woody had his own strange quirks, just like she did. Despite finding his practice partner for kissing to be a ham to be strange, she still accepted to be with him. She liked Woody for who he was, that was why she tried to assist Woody when possible.

Indeed, the festivities of the prom were wrapping up. The coronation of Mr. Mosbey and Ms. Tutweiller as prom king and queen was very sweet, and had the added bonus of keeping all of the seniors out of trouble. Addie was very happy to have received her first kiss from Woody, nearly jumping happily from appreciation.

"Thanks for such a perfect night Woody, it was really, really awesome!" Addison exclaimed. She had to admit, she liked the yellow dress that she was wearing. The heeled silver sandals were rather comfortable for her as well. She had to take her time with her intricate hair style, along with the limited use of make up that only included painting her finger nails and toe nails with pink nail polish. Her accessories included a silver necklace, silver earrings, and a silver bracelet. Even she had to admit that she looked rather stunning.

"Oh no, thank you Addison for accepting my apologies for kissing a ham," Woody responded. He wished that he looked better for that night, but Addie seemed to like him either way. His suit was ripped down his leg a little, the arms were ripped off, and the back was ripped as well. He wore a black bow tie and black dress shoes. Thankfully Cody stepped in to put duck tape over those very tears. He had even gone out of his way to be hygienic, taking care to brush his teeth before coming. At that time, he had no idea if Addie would have even talked to him. Thankfully, she did.

It was a good thing, considering how he found her so attractive. Sure, she was stronger than him despite having such a small weight. That only made her even more desirable to him. It was true that she was a very hyper girl, and sugar made her even more so. Yet, he didn't mind that trait of hers. She always appeared to be very bubbly and happy to him.

"It's fine. I guess that I kind of overreacted," she admitted shyly.

At that comment, they exchanged smiles with each other, and Addie let out a small giggle. The music finished already, and the other couples were already starting to leave the room. They both stood there in an awkward silence, really having no idea how to proceed from there. They liked each other, but they both weren't in any past relationships before. To even get to where they currently were, they had to ask for help. Woody asked Cody and Addie asked Bailey. Since Cody and Bailey seemed like a perfect couple, it simply made sense to ask them for help.

After a few minutes of standing in utter silence, Addison stood slightly up on her toes, kissing Woody on his lips. When Woody tried to kiss Addie back, he accidentally bit her face. "Ow! Did you just bite my face?" she asked as she pulled back suddenly.

"Sorry, force of habit," he responded shyly, "I'll go get the ham to practice on again."

Not being able to be mad at him for long, Addie giggled at that comment. "No, you don't need to. I'd love to help, just try not to bite down hard on me," she responded seriously at the end.

"I'll try not to."

"Okay. Now, you need to pucker your lips to kiss, and keep your teeth away." She demonstrated with her own lips for him to see. After seeing Woody copy her exactly, she giggled, "Good job."

Once more, Woody leaned in to kiss Addison on the lips. This time, it was perfect. "So..." he said as he tried to think of something to say.

"So..." she responded as well. Another awkward silence fell between them.

Looking around the room, Woody noticed that there were only a few people left. "Well, I think that it's best to get going." He picked up his jacket and her jacket as well, handing it to Addie.

"Thanks, um sure," she responded shyly.

Smiling to his girlfriend, he nodded. "Right. I'll walk you back to your room."

Blushing, Addie nodded and smiled. "Thanks." As they started to walk out of the room, she silently held his hand as they walked together. They both smiled as the walked away.

It took them a few minutes to arrive at Addison's room. Smiling to him, she hugged Woody. "Once again, thanks for everything. It was so great!"

"You're welcome," he responded, kissing her once more on the lips. "So, I was wondering...If you're not doing anything tomorrow, would you like to...um...maybe meet up...to do something...um, maybe like play video games or...um…do something?" he asked, stumbling over the words.

Giggling again, she smiled to him. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll come to your dorm first thing in the morning," she responded to him with a nod. "It's a date then," she said as her cheeks blushed.

"Right," he said, blushing as well. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Smiling once more to her, he turned around and walked away.

Smiling back to him, she turned on her heel to face the door to her dorm room, and entered the room.


End file.
